My new variety of red Alstroemeria originated as a seedling resulting from a cross of A. or. x 3087-3, unnamed varieties maintained by me for breeding purposes, this cross having been made by me in the course of breeding efforts carried on at Aalsmeer, Holland, in 1975 with the object of obtaining a wider color range of marketable Alstroemeria varieties. This seedling was selected for propagation because of its flower size and color and asexual reproduction was done under my direction at Aalsmeer, Holland, by dividing roots of the originial plant. Subsequent reproduction of the new plant through successive generations, again by root stock division, has shown that this Alstroemeria cultivar retains its novel and distinctive characteristics from generation to generation and these characteristics appear to be firmly fixed.